


Unexpected return

by KellyDrake6



Series: Merlin [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Merlin has an unexpected visitor to his coffee shop, not that hes complaining of course
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968685
Kudos: 31





	Unexpected return

It was a day like any other for merlin, his little coffee shop was busy as usual and most of his regulars chatted about this or that, knowing that he was listening but not actually taking anything they were saying in as he flit from one place to another, most customers watching him do so in amusement. It was mid afternoon when something felt a little stranger than usual, he felt slightly jittery and his magic felt like it was trying to tell him that something was going to happen very soon. 

It wasn't usual for his magic to flair at random times, hell he was used to it at this point so he chose to ignore whatever it seemed to be reaching out for, as he disapeared into the back to get more cakes and a slightly different batch of his famous hot chocolate, he heard the bell above the door go a couple of times which made him go back out curious to see just how many people had come in for it to ring 4 times in the space of 2 minutes. Only to find that it was just the one person who seemed to find the chime mesmerising as he once again opened the door again, tilting his head at the noise before closing it again suprised when the sound happend again. 

Merlin who had managed to start making the hot chocolate at this point, watched curiously as the blonde moved away from the door and wandered to a seat at the very far side of the shop, a few of the workers raise an eyebrow at him before going back to whatever task they were doing before, merlin himself shrugged as he grabbed a mug and filled it with a new mix of hot chocolate that he was trying out and picked up a piece of chocolate cake, the biggest one he could find before taking them over to the mystery blonde "you look like you need a mug of my famous drink" he says as its the first time he's ever seen the man around here, the man snorts quietly before he looks up and familiar blue eyes meet his for the first time in 1500 years. 

Merlin takes a step back, inhaling sharply as his magic reaches out for the man in front of him "Arthur?" He asks in a quiet uncertain voice before pinching himself to make sure he isn't dreaming "merlin" he responds just as shocked, moving to stand up and pulling him into a tight hug. Merlin tenses before relaxing against his friend "fuck I've missed you" he mutters into his shoulder which is met with a noise between a gasp and a snort "gods above merlin, hasn't your language become colourful" arthur says as he pulls away with an ever growing grin on his face "oh hush clotpole" he says before pushing him to sit back down again "those are on me, you look like you need them" he says before heading back to the counter. 

His magic stays practically wrapped around Arthur, as if it too is happy to see the man again and merlin can't keep his eyes off him for longer than a couple of minutes as he wonders just how long his friend has been back. Eventually he's pushed back over to arthur by an exasperated lilly "talk to him for christ sakes merlin!" She mutters before leaving him to hover around the table his friend is sat at "you just gonna stand there or are you sitting?" Arthur eventually asks with a raised eyebrow that could of rivaled gaius', merlin smiles sheepishly as he sits facing him though looks out the window as he isn't entirely sure of what to say. 

Suprisingly it's arthur that speaks first "so your competent at cooking then" he says with a quiet chuckle, making merlin think back to the one and only time he ever cooked for the man. He looked over and grinned which made arthur smile back softly "is that a compliment i hear?" He asks teasingly causing arthur to roll his eyes and smile a little more as he takes a sip of the hot chocolate "it very well might be" he nods before closing his eyes as he savours the taste, making merlin's smile even bigger "how long have you been back?" He asks quietly, hoping the man understands what he means as he waits for an answer looking back out the window once more. 

Its a few minutes before arthur speaks again "less than a day, i felt your magic and followed it" he says softly, causing merlin to look at him sharply before smiling slightly "im glad you're back" he responds which makes arthur smirk slightly "i can tell, your magic is hugging me just as hard as you did" he says in that all familiar joking tone and all he can do is shrug before slowly pulling his magic back in "do you have any where to stay?" He asks as he gets ready to end his shift and close the shop, only just now realising that they are the only two left in the shop and the sun has begun to set "i do not" he hears arthur say and felt him follow him around almost curiously. 

He hums softly as he cleans before saying "i have a spare room if you wanna stay with me" a little nervously, not looking at arthur but still feeling the suprised look he sent his way "why thank you merlin" he says in that annoying pompous tone that he knows gets on merlin's nerves, but merlin just smiles over his shoulder before turning and pulling him out of the building as he locks up, heading to his car which is when arthur stops dead in his tracks "you have one of those death traps?!" He yells as merlin drags him the rest of the way "course i do!" He says as he wrangles the man inside and rushes around to the other side before arthur tries to get back out again.

The ride back home is uneventful, other than arthur clinging to the door as if his life depended on it "im not that bad a driver arthur!" He says multiple times, scaring the shit out of arthur when he messes with the radio trying to find a station playing the music he wants. As soon as merlin parks up arthur scrambles out of the car and up the path as if being chased by some sort of demon, merlin follows him looking amused before unlocking the door and wandering in "welcome home i guess" he mutters quietly, feeling slightly lost as to what to do whilst Arthur wanders around and startles when he sets off a motion controled roomba "merlin!" He calls out in alarm, hand going for a sword that isnt there, backing up as the thing slowly gets closer "merlin! This thing is going to kill me!" He calls again, causing merlin to wander over and burst out laughing.

Arthur stares at him in annoyance "what is that sorcery?!" He asks as the roomba changes direction just before it hits his shoe "that is a cleaning device" merlin says between chuckles, picking up the thing and putting it back into its hiding place. Arthur disapears up a flight of stairs, going into each room to try and snoop around before yelling "which one is my chambers?!" when he doesn't find anything to tease his friend about, he can hear merlin's eye roll from where ever he was before a long sigh is heard and he appears rather suddenly in the doorway "you're stood in it dollophead" he grumbles as arthur watches him make the bed. 

As soon as merlin's finished his task, arthur immediately lays down "about time" he mumbled playfully before looking up at his friend "thank you merlin" he says softly before the man had a chance to grumble back at him, though he suprised arthur when a fond smile appears on his face "welcome home, arthur" he says and moves quick enough to ruffle the blonde's hair before leaving the room, leaving the door open slightly but arthur didnt have it in him to complain as he fell asleep.


End file.
